Battle simulation systems are used both recreationally and for training purposes. For example, such systems are used in the military and law enforcement. These systems may include wearable modules which simulate battle conditions by, among other features, simulating a response to a “hit.” One aspect of a hit is pain, which can be simulated by, for example, delivering an electrical shock to a participant in a battle situation.
While known battle simulation systems may have proven to be acceptable for their intended uses, a need for continuous improvement in the relevant art exists.